How I Met Steve's Mother
by mfg1994
Summary: Steve discovers his mother, Doris, is still alive. However, things have changed significantly over the last twenty years. How will Mrs. McGarrett react to Steve's protective co-workers and most importantly, his girlfriend, Chrissy? Sixth in the Steve/Chrissy series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_My mother is still alive_. Steve McGarrett was in shock. He'd almost dropped the phone when he'd received the call from the chief of police in Tokyo. Steve hadn't been told much, only that their suspicions had been confirmed and that his mother's location was in Wo Fat's recently discovered underground hideout. Although he knew it could be a false alarm, he knew he couldn't chance it. He'd called a friend of his with access to a private plane. Less than an hour later, he was on a plane, bound for Tokyo.

Steve left notes for Danny and Chrissy. No, he hadn't particularly liked doing it, but he couldn't think of a better option at the time. It was the middle of the night, for God's sake. He would call them as soon as possible and explain everything then. Well, mostly everything.

During the flight, Steve could barely sit still. If everything went as planned, he would be seeing his mother for the first time in twenty years. He'd thought she was dead. However, about a month ago, the night after Chrissy's brother, Adam, left, he'd begun receiving information from the Tokyo police department indicating that his mother could still be alive. He'd been in disbelief at first, but slowly the idea began to sink in. Because of Chrissy's full plate, he hadn't told her about Tokyo, which he knew was another big mistake. So, on top of dealing with her being angry about the note and leaving without a word except that, he would have to admit he'd been keeping all of this from her. Man, was he looking forward to going home.

Trying to push that out of his mind, Steve's nerves settled in. Questions raged through his mind like a wildfire. Would his mom still be the woman who raised him until he was fifteen years old? How would she react to seeing him? More importantly, would she know who he was? God only knew if Wo Fat fed her drugs or knocked her around until she forgot who she was. The man had been ruthless, killing whoever got in his path. Steve's entire family had been ruined by Wo Fat. Now, there appeared to be something good coming out of it.

Steve leaned back in his seat and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't, though. Between the anticipation of seeing his mother for the first time in two decades and the regret of not telling the woman he loved and trusted most about something that could affect the rest of their lives, his mind was unable to relax. He wasn't sure what to expect from his mother and knew all too well what to expect from his girlfriend. The whole situation was just stressful, and the stress preoccupied his mind for the rest of the flight.

Nearly sixteen sleepless hours later, Steve stood behind several Japanese police officers as they tried to smash the door to Wo Fat's underground tunnel. His stomach was in knots. He was sure that the conditions in this state-of-the-art tunnel would be less than unlivable. Wo Fat had been a cruel, ruthless man who tortured and killed people who got in his way even in the slightest regard. Steve's entire family became a target simply because John McGarrett did a little too much digging. Thank God all of that was over and it was possible to move on.

Slowly, the pristine silver metal began to cave under the arduous blows of multiple sledgehammers. From there, it didn't take long for the entire door to fall in. The police officers tossed their sledgehammers aside and climbed into the tunnel. Steve followed, even though he really wasn't supposed to.

Steve's assumptions about the hideout had been right on. They were less than inhumane. An indescribable stench filled the air. There was very little lighting, so several flashlights illuminated a path. Steve wasn't quite sure what dripped off his boots or crunched under his feet, but he didn't really want to know. He was sickened by what he saw, smelled, and felt. This appeared to be a place to house animals.

A soft sob caught the group's attention. It came from straight ahead. Quickening their paces and aiming their flashlights, they moved forward. At what appeared to be the end of the tunnel, they saw a sight that made them want to cheer and vomit slightly at the same time.

It was Steve's mother. An older, frailer version of Doris McGarrett.

**Thanks for reading. Just an FYI: I will only be posting chapters every other day so that I can focus on making the chapters the best I can for you guys and I'm not constantly cramming to get them done. Happy reading and see you on Wednesday. **

**P.S.: Enjoy the premiere tonight!**


	2. Chapter 1

1

Chrissy knew something was wrong when Steve didn't come home that night. Usually, if he worked later than she did, she would hear him come in sometime before one. As quiet as he tried to be when he undressed, she always hear him and couldn't miss when the other side of the bed dipped as he climbed in and curled his arms around her. None of that occurred on that particular night.

Chrissy's first move was to call Steve's cell phone. Maybe he'd found something in his research at work and was pursuing it. When she called, however, it went straight to voicemail. She found that odd because he never turned his cell phone off. Of course, he'd been known to let his phone die and not notice. So, she'd tried the phone at Five-0 headquarters. No answer.

Now, Chrissy was starting to worry. If Steve didn't pick up his cell phone, he definitely picked up the one at the office. God, she hoped he hadn't gotten into an accident. With his driving, he was bound to one day. She decided her next move would be calling Danny. As much as she hated calling him in the middle of the night, she couldn't stand not knowing where Steve was, especially at one-thirty in the morning.

Danny beseeched, "Hello?"

Chrissy quaked, "Danny, it's Chrissy. I know it's late, and I'm really sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering how long ago you left Five-0 headquarters."

Danny replied, "It had to be well over two hours ago."

Chrissy sighed, "Was Steve still there?"

"Yeah. He was wrapping up when I left."

"He's not home yet. Steve is always home by one."

"That is really weird. Have you tried his phone?"

"I tried his cell phone and the office phone and he didn't pick up either one."

"Something's not right. I'm going to Five-0 headquarters to check it out."

"I'm going with you."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'll call Catherine. I really don't want to get the rest of the team involved yet, but I don't think having Catherine sit with Sarah would hurt."

"Probably not, but if something's wrong, we're going to have to tell them."

"I know."

Half an hour later, Danny and Chrissy burst through the door of Five-0 headquarters. They both knew instantly that Steve wasn't there. Several things appeared off. All of the office lights were on, and files lay askew everywhere. Knowing Steve like they did, Danny and Chrissy knew something wasn't right. Especially when they saw two envelopes on the table/computer with their names on them.

Reluctantly, Chrissy stepped forward and grabbed the envelopes. Handing Danny his, she slowly pulled the slip of paper out of hers. Steve's scrawl reflected that the note was written in a hurry. It read:

_ Chrissy,_

_ By the time you read this, I will be on a plane to Tokyo. I have been working on something with the police there for about a month. I can't say much about why I had to leave on such short notice, but I promise I will explain it all. I'm sorry about all of this and I will call you as soon as I get a chance. I love you._

_ Steve_

Chrissy couldn't believe what she'd just read. Steve was on a plane to Tokyo and hadn't even bothered to call her? What in the world could be so important that he'd dropped everything and traveled thousands of miles away without even running it by her? The worry of it made her sick to her stomach. God, she wasn't even sure if Steve was okay. Something certainly wasn't, and she was going to find out what that something was even if she had to fly to Tokyo to do it.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Steve was speechless as he gazed upon the mother he'd thought dead for two decades. Doris McGarrett had always been a strong, immaculately dressed woman who would do anything for her children. Time and torturous living had obviously changed that. Now, she was curled up in in a ball at the end of this tunnel, her body frail and limp and her clothes dirty and tattered. Bile clogged Steve's throat. He hated seeing the mother he loved so much in such a sorry state.

Doris said nothing as she gazed upon the face of her son for the first time in twenty years. Recognition flickered in her eyes, though. She'd know Steve anywhere. Very few things about him had changed. The gangly teen she'd been torn from had matured into a taller, more muscular, tragedy-roughened man. She'd heard snippets about him over the years, like that John had shipped Steve and Mary Ann back to the mainland after her "death" and Steve went into the Navy. Doris didn't know what he was doing now, but she could bet that whatever he was doing, he was successful at it.

The Tokyo police retreated as Steve stepped closer to his mother. They knew his reputation and didn't want to get in the middle of this reunion. However, there would still be several issues that needed to be resolved before Steve took his mother back to Hawaii.

Steve knelt down in front of his mother and unbound her wrists and ankles. Gently as he could, he peeled the strip of duct tape from her mouth. A lump began to form in his throat as it began to sink in: his mother wasn't dead and would be coming back to Hawaii with him.

Slowly, Steve noticed his mother moving closer to him. For a second, he hesitated from the shock of it all. Then, as he locked eyes with her, he knew there was nothing to be shocked or scared of. He met her in the middle and wrapped his arms around her sickly body. Doris McGarrett was finally going home.

For most of the day, Chrissy worried about Steve. She tried his phone constantly, but it kept going to voicemail. By lunchtime, she was sick from a combination of worry and anger. She loved Steve, but sometimes, she just didn't understand him. He left at what appeared to be a moment's notice for a city thousands of miles away to do something she had no idea about. It was frustrating.

Around seven that evening, Chrissy's phone rang. She jumped and quickly checked the number. When she realized it was Steve, she hit the answer button and fumed, "Steve, what the hell are you doing in Tokyo and why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

Steve sympathized, "Look, Chrissy, I know you're upset, but in my defense, I did leave you a note."

Chrissy retorted, "A phone call would have been nice."

Steve accepted, "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I should have called you, but I didn't want to wake you up and worry you over something that was completely under control."

"Why are you in Tokyo?"

"About a month ago, the police in Tokyo called and told me they had a tip regarding an underground tunnel where he kept prisoners. They said it could be nothing, but they would keep me informed anyway. They did, and gradually, more tips came in as to who the alleged prisoners were and where the tunnel was located. Several of the tips matched the description of my deceased mother. I thought little of it at first, but I got a call last night with confirmation of the location and a positive ID of my mother. The Tokyo police wanted me to be there when they broke into the tunnel. That's why I left so abruptly last night."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago. I'm at the hospital now."

"What didn't you tell me about any of this, Steve?"

"I didn't want you worried."

"That's bull. You didn't want me involved. Whatever worries you should worry me. Five-0 is a team, and you and I are a couple. We deal with this together. That's what you told me about Adam, and then you turn around and do this. I'm not even sure what to say to you right now."

"Baby, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't 'baby' me, Steve McGarrett! That's not going to work this time! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

"It's the same thing."

"Chrissy, I really don't want to argue with you right now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Call Danny. I have nothing more to say."

Chrissy ended the call and stomped into Steve's office. She slammed the door and sunk to the floor as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Steve sighed as the dial tone sounded in his ear. Leaning his head against the back of the chair in the waiting room, Steve closed his eyes. He really hoped he hadn't completely screwed things up with Chrissy. Honestly, he didn't blame her for the way she'd reacted. Leaving with no more than a note as a good-bye was a stupid thing to do. He'd known that, and yet he'd thought she'd be fine once he told why he'd left so suddenly. Man, he'd been wrong there. Now, on top of rebuilding a relationship with his mother, he had to patch things up with Chrissy. When it rained, it poured.


	4. Chapter 3

3

Chrissy didn't sleep well that night. Although she was still very angry with Steve about leaving without telling her, she knew screaming at him over the phone hadn't been her finest moment. It was a difficult situation to handle. Of course, she was glad that Steve's mother was still alive and that he would have the opportunity to reconnect with her after so many years. However, she also felt that Steve should have informed her of his work with the Tokyo police department. After all, they'd been together for five months. There shouldn't be any secrets, especially of this magnitude, between them. Oh, God, why did relationships have to be so complicated?

Unable to fall asleep, Chrissy contemplated calling Steve. She really hated being angry with him, but she felt he had a certain degree of responsibility in this. Several times, her feelings switched. Eventually, she submitted to the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt for her phone on the nightstand. Dialing his number, she crossed her fingers, hoping he would answer.

When her call went to voicemail after a few rings, Chrissy simply whispered, "Steve, it's Chrissy. I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just really hurt that you didn't tell me about this whole thing with your mom. I can handle it. Trust me. You don't have to protect me from everything, Super SEAL. I'm a big girl. Call me when you get this. I love you."

Steve was actually sleeping when his phone rang. After being awake for more than twenty-four hours straight, he was sleeping like the dead. He didn't even flinch in his hotel room bed when the phone vibrated under his pillow. For the first time in years, his dreams weren't haunted by gory visions of his mother's "fatal" car accident. Subconsciously, his body relaxed and he slept the best he had in years.

Several long hours later, Steve groaned as the late morning light peeked through the opening in the curtains. Unconsciously, he reached for Chrissy, wanting desperately to feel her warm, soft body in his arms. When he encountered cool, empty sheets, everything flowed back to him. He remembered that he wasn't in his own bed near the ocean with Chrissy by his side. This was a hotel room bed in Tokyo and his beautiful girlfriend was thousands of miles away. Forcing his eyes open, he faced reality.

Reaching under his pillow, Steve grabbed his cell phone to see if the hospital called him. Surprisingly enough, he had a voicemail, and it wasn't from the hospital. It was from Chrissy.

Just dying to hear Chrissy's voice, Steve dialed his voicemail. He was sure it would just be more ranting and screaming, but that didn't bother him. All he wanted was to listen and feel her there with him.

After listening, Steve dialed Chrissy's number as quickly as possible. Her apology, although unwarranted, melted his heart. She was the one who deserved the apology. He'd decided he would make it up to her in a big way once he got back to Hawaii.

Chrissy answered on the third ring, "Hey. Sorry I didn't answer right away. I was asleep."

Steve apologized, "I'm sorry I woke you up, but I got your voicemail. I know that you can handle whatever life throws at you. I just didn't want you to worry about this. You've got a lot on your mind with all the Five-0 stuff and Sarah and I didn't want to stress you out even more. I made a mistake, and I'm really sorry."

Chrissy replied, "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted and said things I didn't mean. However, we are together, Steve, and I don't think there should be any secrets between us, especially this one this big."

Steve sighed, "You're right. I'm still used to dealing with this stuff on my own, so sharing is pretty foreign to me."

"I know."

"I'm going to try harder, though, Chrissy. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it. Trust me."

"You know I do. How's your mom?"

"Doing pretty good, considering the condition we found her in. She's suffering from dehydration and malnourishment among other things, so she's going to have a long road ahead of her."

"I don't want to harp on you, but do you have any idea of when you might be coming home?"

"Well, she's in rough condition, but we are going to transport her back to Hawaii when the doctors feel she's strong enough. I'm thinking it will be a few days, maybe a week at the most."

"Okay. Are you alright, Steve? Do you want me to fly out? I can be there in a few hours."

"No, no, no. I want you to stay there and help Danny hold down the fort. I'm fine. I'd rather have you there accomplishing something than here with me doing nothing."

"Alright. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby. I'll call you later, and give Sarah a big hug for me."

"I will. And Steve?"

"What?"

"Don't forget to call Danny. He's worried about you, and I think he's felt a little left out since you and I got together. I don't want you to ruin your friendship with him just because we're dating."

"Alright. I'll call him after I get out of the shower."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll talk to you later. Sweet dreams."

Twenty minutes later, after taking a shower for the first time in what seemed like years, Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. Scrolling for Danny's number, he could only imagine what kind of mood his partner would be in. Danny was unpredictable. He flew off the handle at things Steve wouldn't think of exploding over. This was one of those things.

As Steve held the phone to his ear, he prepared himself for a crazy Danny rant. He should have been used to those by now, but for some reason, nothing prepped him. He winced when the ringing stopped and was replaced by an angry partner screaming.

Danny fumed, "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you have something against phones? Would you like to tell me why you didn't bother to tell anyone you were going to Tokyo?"

Steve sighed, "Danny, I'm going to tell you not to fly off the handle, even though I know you've already done that. For the record, I have nothing against phones. I just didn't want to wake you or Chrissy up. I got that call at almost midnight, for God's sake. Besides, what would you have done?"

Danny shot back, "Gee, I don't know, Steve. I guess Mr. Hotshot Navy SEAL never needs help, right?"

Steve answered, "You know that's not true. It's just that I wanted to do this on my own. Not everything I do has to involve Five-0."

"I understand that, but this does. Wo Fat was our number one priority for four years. Even now, anything that involves him has to do with us."

"Wait—how do you know about Wo Fat's involvement in this?"

"Chrissy kept me informed, unlike you."

"I know you're mad about that. I'm sorry. Chrissy was already pretty pissed off, and I know you are, too."

"That's putting it nicely. You have no idea how worried Chrissy was, Steve. She sat by her phone until you called, and I was right there with her. Doing what you did wasn't easy on any of us."

"I know that."

"You know, if you're planning a future with her, you have to be completely honest. Don't let your relationship with Chrissy become a victim of your job like my marriage was."

"It won't. I'm changing my ways."

"That's a relief."

"Shut up. I'm serious. Chrissy means the world to me, and I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"I know. Don't take this the wrong way, but your demeanor has softened since you met her."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. No offense, but you were the last person I expected to see reading to a nine-year-old at bedtime."

"Things change, Danno. Chrissy and Sarah have made me the man I want to be outside of work. Don't worry. I can still kick all of the bad guys' asses and come home to tuck in Sarah and read her a bedtime story."

"I wasn't worried."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Look, I know the past few months have been a little weird with me dating Chrissy and all that. I just wanted to make sure you're not feeling left out or anything."

"Did Chrissy put you up to this?"

"She mentioned it. Despite the fact that I feel her taste is a little off, she has a soft spot for you."

"I'm fine, Steve."

"Okay. I'll let you know what's going on."

"Fine."

"Keep your eye on Chrissy for me, Danno?"

"I wouldn't do anything less."


	5. Chapter 4

4

Four days later, Danny and Chrissy drove to the Honolulu airport to pick up Steve and his mother. Although both of them wanted Steve home, they were more than anxious to meet Doris McGarrett. It was especially nerve-racking for Chrissy. Meeting the mother of the person you are dating is a major test in a relationship. Steve meeting her mother hadn't gone so well, so she didn't have high expectations for meeting his mother. Then again, she'd thought his mother was dead, so she hadn't exactly anticipated meeting her. Until now, Chrissy never realized how quickly things could change.

Glancing over at Danny, who sat on the hood of the Camaro, Chrissy could sense his tension. Danny had known Steve four times as long as she had, and all of that time, Steve's main goal was trying to avenge his parents' killer. Finding out his mother was still alive had likely made Steve ecstatic. What his mother would be like, on the other hand, made Danny nervous.

The loud droning of a plane made Danny and Chrissy glance up. Steve's plane was preparing to land. It appeared to be a small private plane. Chrissy guessed that Steve called one of his "friends" for that favor. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the plan plopped onto the runway.

Steve emerged from the plane a couple of minutes later, followed by a middle-aged woman with coppery brown hair and a stress-worn face. Chrissy couldn't wait any longer. She broke into a sprint when he was about halfway down the plane's steps. Steve's mouth curved into a grin when he saw her. His eyes met Danny's, which glimmered with humor and maybe longing. Steve would never take for granted having someone to come home to.

As soon as Steve's feet touched solid ground, Chrissy jumped into his arms as if she hadn't seen him in years. She kissed nearly every inch of his face and neck and buried her face in his shoulder as he pulled her closer. No one had ever met him off a plane like this, and it felt so right he couldn't even put it into words. Soon, he would make it official that she would be his for the rest of their lives because he had not doubt she was the girl for him.

Chrissy gazed over Steve's shoulder and met the eyes of Doris McGarrett. She could tell Steve's mother was perplexed and…was that jealousy in her eyes? Chrissy couldn't tell, but she knew Doris was perusing her, probably trying to find a flaw. Granted, she understood Doris's protectiveness toward Steve; he was her son, after all, but the way Doris McGarrett's eyes dared Chrissy to cross her scared the hell out of her. It had reason to.

Reluctantly, Chrissy pulled herself from Steve's arms as he moved forward so Doris could step off the plane's steps. Steve introduced, "Chrissy, I'd like you to meet my mother, Doris McGarrett. Mom, this is Chrissy Raines, my girlfriend."

Doris reached her hand out and Chrissy grasped it. Even in the handshake, Chrissy could sense the tension. Doris held her hand in a death grip. It almost appeared to be a silent warning, screaming _Stay away from my son._

Chrissy smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McGarrett."

Doris replied sharply, "I didn't know Steve had a girlfriend."

Chrissy nodded. "Well, we've been together about five months now. Coincidentally, we met on the case where Steve killed Wo Fat."

Doris sighed, "I see."

Steve touched his mother's shoulder gently. "Look, Mom, you've just been on a very long flight and you're probably exhausted. Why don't we get you home so you can rest?"

As Chrissy followed Steve and his mother to the Camaro, she had a feeling that her relationship with him was about to be put to the ultimate test now that his mother was back in his life.


	6. Chapter 5

5

An hour later, after taking Doris back to Steve's house and deciding that he should stay with her, Chrissy and Danny headed back to Five-0 headquarters to wrap up things for the day. The first couple of minutes of their ride were silent, but Chrissy knew that if she didn't talk to someone, she might burst.

Chrissy asked, "Danny, if I ask you a question, will you be totally honest with me?"

Danny's head whipped around in disbelief. "Chrissy, you're my best friend's girlfriend. I am obligated to be completely truthful with you. Since I have a feeling whatever you want me to be totally honest about concerns your boyfriend, my obligation is even more serious."

Chrissy sighed, "Okay, good. You were pretty close on the subject, by the way. It's about Steve's mom. What do you think of her?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure. She barely said ten words to me."

"I have a weird feeling about her. She didn't react to well to my being Steve's girlfriend."

"Not to say you're wrong, but you have to remember Doris hasn't seen Steve in twenty years. She probably still thinks of him as a fifteen-year-old. That makes you a threat to her little boy."

"But Steve isn't fifteen anymore, Danny. He's a grown man who's had romantic relationships before. I'm not preying on him, contrary to what she might think."

"I completely agree with you. I just want you to understand her mental process."

"I get it. She's going to have to adapt to me being in Steve's life, though. I'm not going anywhere. Our relationship has had its ups and downs. Hell, we've even broken up a couple of times. If that's her plan, she's going to have to come up with something a little more original."

"In my opinion, if she has Steve's best interests in mind, she won't screw with you. Besides, the rest of the team has your back. She won't get through them."

As Danny parked the car in front of headquarters, Chrissy leaned over and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him as she pulled away. She whispered, "Thank you. I know I take up a lot of Steve's time, but that doesn't change that he would do anything for you. Best friends and girlfriends are two totally different things."

A few minutes later, Danny and Chrissy entered Five-0 headquarters to questioning gazes from the rest of the team. They'd all wanted to meet Steve and his mother at the airport, but Danny and Chrissy felt it might be a little overwhelming. Judging from the way Doris McGarrett had treated them, Chrissy could only imagine what it would have been like if the entire team had shown up.

Catherine glanced up from the file she was analyzing and asked, "How did it go?"

Chrissy sighed, "I'm not sure. However, I have a feeling that Steve's mom hates my guts."

Catherine queried, "How can she hate you already? She hasn't known you that long."

Chrissy replied, "That doesn't mean anything. She still thinks Steve is fifteen years old and that I'm some cougar preying on a little boy."

"Very creepy, considering Steve's a grown man."

"I don't think she's wrapped her mind around that yet."

Danny interjected, "Just be glad you didn't go. Chrissy got the death stare and I pretty much got the silent treatment. It was a lose-lose situation."

Chin waltzed in and groaned, "Ouch. Bad meeting with Mama McGarrett?"

Danny responded, "Let's just say Steve has more emotion than his mother, and that's saying a lot."

Chin grimaced, "That's bad. So it's good the rest of us didn't go?"

Chrissy answered, "Definitely, Chin, unless you enjoy the silent treatment or being considered a predator."

Chin shook his head. "No, thanks."

Kono came up behind Chrissy and patted her on the back. "Hey. How did everything go at the airport?"

Chrissy shrugged. "I think Steve's mom is a little upset that she has to share his attention with me."

Kono inquired, "Why? Steve has a life. He has friends and you and Sarah. Doris can't just expect him to drop everything for her."

Chrissy shot back, "Yet she does."

"We're not going to let this fly, Chrissy. We'll give her a few days to adjust, but if she continues to treat us like we're unimportant, we'll have to put a stop to it. We're McGarrett's team, and you're his girlfriend. None of us will tolerate taking a backseat to her."

Danny added, "Exactly."

Chrissy was on the verge of tears. She quivered, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You're the best."

Danny's arm came around Chrissy's shoulder. Kono put her hand on Chrissy's upper arm. Catherine put her hand over Chrissy's. Chin held her forearm. Five-0 wasn't just a task force. They were a family.


	7. Chapter 6

6

After Chrissy left, Steve's mind raced in a million directions as he climbed the stairs. His mother's reaction to Chrissy hadn't been what he'd expected at all. The Doris McGarrett he'd known would have enveloped Chrissy in her arms before his girlfriend could say so much as "hello." However, it appeared that twenty years in captivity had changed his mother and not for the better.

Steve was tempted to give his mother a piece of his mind, but frankly, he was scared to. He was just trying to get to know her again, and he didn't want to butcher their relationship this early. On the other hand, Chrissy and his team were very important parts of his life, and his mother wasn't going to change that. Some type of coexistence would have to form so that peace would remain. He would just have to figure out how that would work.

Peeking into his mother's room, Steve saw that his mother was wide awake. When she saw him in the doorway, she smiled and motioned for him to enter. Slowly stepping into the room, he took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Doris inquired, "What's the matter, Steve? You seem…sad."

Steve sighed, "Look, Mom, you know I love you and am really happy to have you staying here, right?"

Doris nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Steve replied, "To be frank, I don't like the way you treated Chrissy and Danny."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You barely said a word to Danny and you made Chrissy feel like an outsider. These people are very important to me. Danny is like my brother, and Chrissy is…I'm in love with her."

"Couldn't they just back off for a few days?"

"Mom, Danny is my partner and Chrissy is my live-in girlfriend. They don't just 'back off.'"

"Wait a minute—she lives here?"

"Yeah. Chrissy and her daughter both do."

"She has a daughter?"

"Yeah. She'll turn nine on Halloween."

"Is she yours?"

"Not biologically, but in every other way, I feel like she is."

"Why do they live here?"

"Long story short, Chrissy doesn't have a place to live."

"So, she lives off of you?"

"After all I just said, you're going to continue to judge her?"

"I was just asking a question, Steve."

"Whatever. No, she doesn't live off of me. We work together, as a matter of fact."

"It mustn't have been too hard for her to get the job."

Steve shot up, his face filled with disgust. "You know what, Mom? I can't even take this anymore. I love Chrissy! None of your little digs are going to change that. I'm not a little boy you can manipulate. Since you will be staying in this house for the time being, I want you to treat Chrissy and Sarah with respect. I love them, and I have almost lost them on more than one occasion. I don't need you to make it permanent."

As Steve stalked out of the room, Doris McGarrett silently seethed. _So, this little bimbo just thinks she can walk in a take up all of Steve's time? Well, that isn't going to happen on my watch. Steve is my son. I gave birth to him. No one is going to take him away from me._


	8. Chapter 7

7

Chrissy arrived home several hours later to a very quiet house. When she came in, she usually heard something going on. That was not the case today. She figured Doris was asleep upstairs, so she tiptoed through the house, wondering where her boyfriend and daughter were. Glancing out the glass back door, she located them.

Sarah was in her _Bambi _bathing suits, splashing around on a floatie in the ocean. Steve sat on the beach watching her but appearing a little distant. Chrissy slid the glass door open and slid her shoes off. Stepping into the sand, the tan grains slipped between her toes. She gazed out over the horizon, which was graced with the presence of the warm oranges and reds of the setting sun. The pure turquoise water hid nothing in its depths. This island, this house, was paradise. She'd made the mistake of leaving it once before. It was home, and leaving the only place she'd been that comfortable in was out of the question no matter how determined Doris McGarrett was to push her away.

Strolling out onto the beach, Chrissy approached Steve. She knew none of this could be easy for him. He'd thought his mother was dead for twenty years, and then she just walked back into his life. He would need an adjustment period, and Chrissy understood that. She just hoped he would listen to her when she expressed her concerns about his mother.

When Chrissy was still a good five feet behind Steve, he asked, "Did you get everything taken care of at the office?"

A little stunned at Steve's awareness, Chrissy responded, "Yeah. How did you know I was behind you?"

Staring straight out into the horizon, Steve answered, "Instinct. Plus, I heard you open and close the back door."

Chrissy nodded. "Oh. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

Chrissy took a seat beside Steve in the sand. After a few seconds of silence, he apologized, "I'm sorry about the way my mom treated you. I don't think her being in captivity for the last two decades gives her the right to treat you the way she did. I know she hurt you, and I feel horrible about that. After you left, she and I actually got into it a little bit."

Chrissy sighed, "About what?"

Steve lay down so he was flat on his back in the sand. Gazing into the indigo sky, he replied, "You and Danny. She told me she wishes the two of you would back off for a few days. I told her you couldn't. She kept going on and on and I just got fed up and walked out. She is my mom, so I can't just put her out on the street, but she can't run my life."

Chrissy nodded. "I'm glad to know you see the way she treats people because that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I could tell your mom didn't like me from the instant we met. I'm not particularly sure why. You're a grown man. You are allowed to have romantic relationships."

"I agree. She can't run my life. I understand that she's going to have control issues because of what she went through. However, I don't want to live my life according to her plans. That's not fair to me."

"I agree. Contrary to what she might think, I love you. I'm not trying to use you or hurt you. She acts like I'm some sort of danger to you. It's almost humorous."

"Chrissy, let me tell you something. I will never let my mother tell me what to do. I love you and Sarah. Nothing is going to change that. It's just like my team. She's not going to push them away from me. It's my life."

Chrissy scooted over and moved her face down to Steve's. She smiled. "That's one thing about you that no one is going to change, Steve. You speak your mind and do exactly as you please. Don't every change."

Steve leaned up and softly kissed Chrissy's lips. "Trust me. Not many people can change the ways of a SEAL."

Doris McGarrett watched Steve and Chrissy from the windows of her bedroom. It made her nauseous, but also kept her motivated in the plan she'd masterminded. With what she had in mind, Chrissy Raines would be running from that house within a couple of days. Steve would be all hers, and she'd make sure she never had to share him again.


	9. Chapter 8

8

An hour later, Steve, Chrissy, and Sarah entered the house dripping wet and with sand in their clothes. After discussing the issues with Steve's mom, Steve and Chrissy joined Sarah in the crystalline ocean. It relaxed both of them after an extremely stressful day. Now that it was well past dark, they had to go back inside and face reality.

Stripping out of their soaking clothes, Steve threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and bathed Sarah while Chrissy put on a robe and decided to make some soup for Doris. Chrissy wasn't particularly sure why she'd decided to be hospitable toward Steve's mother. She supposed it was because she loved Steve and wanted to do her best to get along with his mother. Even if Doris spit the soup in her face, Chrissy could at least say she tried.

After Steve put Sarah to bed and Chrissy was finishing the soup, he decided to call his sister, Mary Ann. She knew nothing of his trip to Japan and subsequent discovery of their mother. Mary's job as a flight attendant kept her busy all of the time, so it was difficult to get in touch with her. He knew she had to know, though, so he had to at least try calling her.

Closing the door to his father's office, Steve grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mary's number. Telling her this wasn't going to be easy, especially with the way his mother was acting, but it had to be done.

Mary answered on the second ring, "Hello, Steve. How are you?"

Steve responded, "Hey, Mary. I'm fine. How are you?"

Mary laughed, "I'm good. How are things going with Chrissy?"

Steve sighed, "Alright. Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"Let me guess: you and Chrissy are engaged. Or did you two elope? If you did, I'm going to be very angry with you, big brother."

"No, it's nothing like that. Look, a few days ago, I went to Japan. The police there have been keeping me posted on some tips they'd received about a possible underground tunnel where Wo Fat held prisoners. Some sources said that a woman who fit the description of our deceased mother was one of the prisoners."

"But that's impossible. Mom's been dead for twenty years."

"Well, they found the tunnel about a week ago, and I was there when they raided it. She was there, Mary. I brought her home. Mom is still alive."

"Oh my God! I don't believe this. Is she staying with you, Steve?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Okay. I'm flying out on the next flight I can catch."

"You don't have to do that, Mary. Everything is under control here."

"Steve, we've thought our mom was dead for twenty years. Do you really think I'm going to wait until the next time I'm in Hawaii to see my mother? Not hardly. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I can see I'm not going to change your mind. Just let me know what flight you're on so I can pick you up."

"Okay. I'll text you the information after I book the flight. I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either, Mary."

While Steve was on the phone, Chrissy decided to take some soup up to Doris. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew she had to talk to her before things escalated.

Carefully, Chrissy tiptoed up the stairs, tray with a bowl of creamy chicken soup in her hands. She'd concocted it on her own many years ago when she spent her nights at home while her parents were out. It had taken a few times to perfect it, but she'd eventually done it. Even though no one was there to see what she considered a major accomplishment, she'd still been proud of herself. Sarah had loved it since she'd started eating it. Steve also had once she'd introduced him to it. Even if Doris McGarrett wasn't wowed by her cooking skills, Chrissy hoped she still had the courtesy to eat it.

Stepping into Doris's room, Chrissy saw that Steve's mother was wide awake, sitting up in bed. Chrissy's stomach quivered with nervousness. Doris was appraising her once again. Pushing the feelings and her closing throat aside, she shuddered, "Mrs. McGarrett, I made you some soup for dinner."

Doris replied, "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry."

Chrissy crooned, "I know you're not feeling your best, but you have to eat something. You have to get your strength back up."

Doris petitioned, "Did Steve put you up to this?"

"No, he didn't. He's actually on the phone with Mary and didn't know I was doing this. I thought you might want something to eat, so I made my specialty."

Chrissy sat the tray on Doris's lap. She continued, "I hope you like it. I've been making it for close to twenty years."

Doris gazed at the soup but said nothing as she played with the spoon. Chrissy decided that this was as good a time as any to bring up the issues that seemed to simmer just beneath the surface.

Chrissy sighed, "Look, Mrs. McGarrett, I know you don't like me. You may not have said it in so many words, but you've made it clear. I'm not sure why you don't like me, but I have a guess: you haven't seen Steve in twenty years and want him all to yourself. I stand in the way of that."

Doris chuckled bitterly, "It could be the fact that I just don't like you."

"You're right. It could be. However, that's not going to change the fact that I'm sticking around. I'm in love with your son, Mrs. McGarrett. We've been through things in five months most couples don't endure in a lifetime. I'm not backing away from this because you don't like me."

Doris interrogated, "Just how did you get your claws into my son? Sex? You seem like a slut?"

Chrissy was screaming inside, but she curtly replied, "Think what you want, but I'm no slut."

"Oh. Where is the father of the kid, then?"

"Sarah's biological father is dead. Not that it's any of your business, but he raped me, so we didn't have the best relationship."

"The sluts are always the ones who cry rape when they get into trouble."

"You know, I've been polite to you at every turn. I even took the time to prepare a meal for you, and this is how you treat me? Most mothers would want their children to be happy, but I guess you just don't care, huh? Steve and I happen to be very happy together. However, you can't seem to see past him as a fifteen-year-old. He's thirty-five, Doris! Let him live his own life!"

"With you? Over my dead body."

"I'm not leaving. Trust me. I've met multiple people who didn't want Steve and me to be together. They did everything to keep us apart, but ultimately, that didn't work. Whatever you have in mind won't work, either. Love overpowers it all."

Chrissy briskly exited the room, feeling extremely proud of herself. She'd stood up to the one person who was determined to make her life miserable. She hoped her words had given Doris some food for thought. If they didn't, well, Chrissy knew she could do little more than that.


	10. Chapter 9

9

Later that next morning, Steve waited anxiously at the terminal gate for Mary. It had been a couple of months since he'd seen his younger sister, and he always enjoyed seeing her. He was glad she'd finally gotten her life together. Since their mother's "death" and her shipment back to the States, she'd been a troubled child, constantly wanting to run wild and do crazy things. In her teen years, she'd turned to drugs. Steve wasn't around for most of this and didn't discover the seriousness of her problems until she'd missed their father's funeral. He'd been angry with her about that at first, but as they'd reconnected, he'd begun to understand her thinking. Now, she was completely sober and had a steady job as a flight attendant. He couldn't be happier for her.

Mary strolled into the terminal casually. She looked great, with her face slightly fuller than the last time he'd seen her and her hair less stringy. For a change, she actually looked happy and healthy. He hoped she would stay that way. Although he had no firsthand experience with addicts, he knew it wasn't easy to stay sober, especially with the life Mary had lived.

Mary's smile glimmered as she noticed Steve waiting for her. Breaking into a run, she jumped into her older brother's arms the instant she reached him. Even though it hadn't really been that long since she'd seen him, it felt like forever.

Mary whispered, "It's good to see you, big brother."

Steve pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. "It's good to see you, too."

Reluctantly, they extricated themselves from each other's arms. Mary grabbed her suitcase from the baggage claim and they were off.

Several minutes later, as Steve and Mary were riding back to the house in his truck, Steve informed, "I want to give you a little heads-up about Mom, Mary. She's nothing like she was when you knew her before. Chrissy and I have already had a lot of issues with her and it's only day two."

Mary inquired, "What kinds of issues?"

Steve sighed, gripping his steering wheel a little tighter, "She doesn't like Chrissy. Not only that, but she doesn't like Danny, either. Mom told me she wanted them to back off for a while and I told her no. I know Chrissy took dinner up to her last night, but I'm not sure what happened there. Neither one of them said anything about it, but knowing Mom, Chrissy was probably the victim of her wrath."

Mary exploded, "That's so stupid! Mom has no right to treat Chrissy that way. I know I've only met her once, but I can tell she's really nice. Mom's just…being a pain."

"Oh, yeah. A royal pain in the ass."

"She's not going to get away with it, Steve. I know Chrissy's probably too polite to say anything to Mom, but I'm not. This has to stop. You're in love with Chrissy. I could see it when I saw the two of you together and I can see it now. You of all people deserve to be happy, and if Mom tries to stand in the way of that, she'll have to get through me first."

While Steve was out, Danny decided to stop by and see how Chrissy was doing with the Wicked Witch of the West, as he lovingly referred to Doris. Even from his own brief contact with Steve's mother, he could tell the woman was majorly overbearing and wasn't about to let Chrissy have any of Steve's attention. This wasn't fair to Chirssy, especially after all she and Steve had been through together. Doris needed to be straightened out, and Danny was more than willing to volunteer for the job.

Danny didn't even bother knocking. He simply walked into the house Steve and Chrissy shared. Neither of them would care; it wasn't like he would walk in with an ax. Well, at least not for the purpose of harming Steve, Chrissy, or Sarah.

Chrissy called out, "Is that you, Danny?"

Danny laughed, "Have the Super SEAL's super senses rubbed off on you?"

Chrissy responded, "It's completely possible, Danno."

Danny sighed, "Steve won't be getting away with much, then. Between a woman's sense and Super SEAL sense, you'll know if he's up to something right away."

Stepping into the kitchen, Danny saw Chrissy sitting at the small table, a cup of coffee in front of her. It was past nine o'clock, so she'd sent Sarah off to school well over an hour ago. He suspected dealing with her autistic daughter was much easier for Chrissy than handling Doris McGarrett. He could see it in her face. The beginnings of dark circles under her eyes signified the stress she was under. Danny felt sorry for her. She was being treated like crap by Steve's mother, and it was likely killing her self-esteem. He hoped that, as soon as she was up to it, Steve moved Doris relatively far away so that she couldn't hurt Chrissy anymore. Even though he was of no relation to Chrissy, Danny felt it was his duty as a co-worker and as a friend to make sure she was comfortable and safe. Of course, it was more Steve's job, but because he was Steve's best friend, he felt it was his obligation as well.

Chrissy inquired, "Would you like some coffee?"

Danny shrugged. "Thanks. That would be great."

Chrissy got up from her chair and walked over to the counter, reaching into the cupboards for a cup. As she poured, he asked, "How is Doris doing?"

Chrissy turned around and handed the cup to Danny. "In my opinion, she's doing just fine. I mean, she had enough energy to call me a slut when I brought her dinner last night."

Danny shook his head. "That's really nice, considering you even bothered to make dinner for her. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I was just trying to be nice. Steve means the world to me, and I don't want to make his life even more difficult than it already is by having a rocky relationship with his mother."

"That's not your fault, though, Chrissy. Doris is determined to ensure you have a difficult relationship with her so that you will walk away."

"Don't worry. I already figured that out, and I told her last night. I don't think she took me very seriously, but that doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good girl. You shouldn't, anyway. That would be punishing everyone except Doris."

"Exactly. That's why I'm staying, besides the fact that I love Steve and really want to make this work."

"Maybe Mary being here will take Doris's attention off of you."

"True, hopefully."

"Not only that, but Mary really liked you, from what I can gather. If Steve tells her what's been going on with Doris, it's likely you'll have a powerful ally in her."

"I hope so."

"You will. Mary is a McGarrett. She has the same blood running through her veins as Steve. She'll do anything to protect those she considers family, even if the attacks are from within her own clan."


	11. Chapter 10

10

Mary Ann McGarrett was one angry woman when she burst through the door of Steve's house. This visit had begun as a joyous one of reconnecting with the mother she hadn't seen in twenty years. It had turned bittersweet when her brother informed her that his girlfriend, Chrissy, was taking unwarranted heat from their mother. Even though Doris was her mother and endured much during the past two decades, she didn't need to take her anger out on innocent Chrissy.

Entering the living room, Mary saw Chrissy sitting on the couch, folding laundry. Now that Chrissy was living with Steve, Mary knew she'd taken on a lot of household duties plus working with Five-0. On top of that, Chrissy also had to care for Doris. That was a lot of work for a woman who was also raising an autistic child. Mary hoped that while she was staying here, she could help to lighten Chrissy's load a bit.

Mary greeted, "Hey, Chrissy."

Chrissy turned around and smiled. "Hey, Mary. How was your flight?"

Mary shrugged. "It was fine. I'm so used to flying now that it's almost become routine."

Chrissy nodded. "I'm sure. Where's Steve?"

Almost on cue, Steve strolled into the room. Mary laughed, "There he is."

Chrissy replied, "Yeah, I can see that."

Steve inquired, "How's my mom doing?"

Chrissy sighed, "Giving me the silent treatment. She ate the Cream of Wheat I took up to her, but she won't tell me how she's feeling."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Typical. I'll try to talk to her, but I'm sure she's not too happy with me, either."

Mary stood up. "Don't worry about it, Steve. I'm going up there in a minute, and I'll take care of it."

Chrissy shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Mary. I'm not even sure you can change her mind. Doris doesn't seem like the type who likes change."

Mary replied, "I'm not saying I can change her mind, but I will make her listen."

With that, Mary exited the room and ascended the stairs. Fury and disgust overwhelmed her. She remembered her mother as an extremely kind, caring woman who always made sure her kids were happy. She didn't know what had happened to her mother, but she was determined to make her see the light.

Without so much as a knock, Mary bolted into her mother's room. Doris glanced up from a newspaper and exclaimed, "Mary! Oh my God, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

Mary folded her arms over her chest and retorted, "It's been twenty years, Mom. It shouldn't be some big surprise."

Doris inquired, "Why in the world are you acting so edgy, Mary? I thought you would be happy to see me."

Mary answered, "I would have, Mom, if I hadn't found out you've been acting like the world should stop because you're home."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Steve told me about the way you've treated Chrissy and his team. Contrary to what you think, Steve got on with his life after you supposedly died. Just because you walk back into his life doesn't mean he should drop all of that for you."

"I haven't seen my son in twenty years. I think the other people in his life can back off for a while."

"No, they can't. Steve has a job he's very committed to and a girlfriend and her daughter who adore him. You can't just expect them to stay away."

"I don't like the girlfriend nor do I care much for Steve's partner. I would prefer if they weren't around me."

"Frankly, Mom, I don't care whether you like them or not. They are part of Steve's life, and you have to show them the respect they deserve. What in the world makes you think you don't have to? You still think Steve's your little boy. I hate to break it to you, but he's a grown man now. He is perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

"But she's not right for him! I mean, my God, they've only been dating five months and they're already living together. What kind of girl can get her claws into a man that quickly?"

"Chrissy didn't get her claws into Steve. They fell in love. I've never seen him the way he is now. Before she came into his life, he was unemotional and tough. She's softened him considerably, and it suits him much better. I guess you just don't care, though. Sharing Steve's attention with Chrissy is just impossible, right?"

"He's _my _son."

"And he's _her _boyfriend."

"Not for long."

"So, what do you plan on doing if she won't leave?"

"She will. Don't worry."

Later that evening, after Sarah was in bed, Steve, Chrissy, and Mary sat down in the living room to discuss Doris. This just couldn't go on. Doris was making everyone miserable, and she wouldn't listen to anyone when they tried to express their opinions. This was just crazy.

Mary questioned, "So, what are we going to do, Steve?"

Steve sighed, "Well, I was thinking that Mom could move into the Kauai house. I mean, Dad intended the house for her. Plus, I think she would be far enough away then. What do you think?"

Chrissy replied, "I agree, but she will have to stay here until she is strong enough to live on her own."

Steve nodded. "True. Will you be alright?"

Chrissy smiled and nodded. "Yep. I love you, Steve, and no matter what she says to me, I will respect her."

"You don't have to be so nice about it."

"Of course I do. I won't sink to her level. I will respect her and be cordial. She is your mother. If I ever want her to accept me, I have to be as nice as possible."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nearly two weeks later, after finalizing the decision and discussing it with Doris, Steve, Chrissy, and Mary took her to the airport. The house in Kauai would be her new home. It was close enough that Steve could see his mother on a regular basis, but far enough away that he could live his own life. Steve wished it hadn't come to this, but he couldn't see it being resolved any other way.

Doris hadn't liked it. She really thought Steve would choose her over Chrissy. However, Chrissy hadn't budged as Doris thought she would, even when she'd given her the silent treatment. Chrissy remained diligent, preparing meals for her three times a day and even bringing her magazines to keep her entertained. Doris's indifference toward Chrisssy didn't appear to bother her. To her own dismay, Doris realized her son's girlfriend was growing on her. She didn't want to admit it, though, especially after the way she'd treated Chrissy.

As the four of them stood in the terminal, Doris hugged her children. Even though they were still quite angry with her, Doris knew they loved her and would eventually forgive her. She was more worried about whether Chrissy would forgive her and if she could forgive herself.

After saying good-bye to her children, Doris turned to Chrissy and inquired, "May I speak to you in private?"

Chrissy nervously glanced at Steve, finding the safety in his eyes. Doris couldn't hurt her now. "Sure."

As they stepped away, Doris stated, "Look, I know I haven't been easy to deal with these past couple of weeks, and I'm sorry about that. I had no right to treat you the way I did. I guess I was just angry that I'd lost out on so much of my children's lives and jealous that you are the one caring for Steve now. That was my job for a decade and a half, and I wanted it back. I realize now that he's more than just my little boy. He's so many things to so many people that I'm not sure I could keep it all straight. That's his life now, and I have to let him live it. Thank you for making me realize it."

Chrissy replied, "I know it's not easy to let go of the image you have of your child when they were younger. I applaud you for being able to do it."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

Doris leaned in and whispered, "Take good care of my son. Then again, I know I have nothing to worry about."

Chrissy smiled, "Thank you."

With that, Doris McGarrett grabbed her bags and left. As they watched her walk away, Steve asked, "What was that all about?"

Chrissy shrugged. "Not much, just a few things Doris wanted to resolve before she left."

Steve nodded. "So it's safe to say you're on speaking terms with her?"

Chrissy responded, "Yes, everything has been resolved."

Mary retorted, "_That _only took two weeks."

Chrissy glanced at Steve. "Some things are worth waiting for."

Mary cooed, "Aww. That's so cute."

Steve smirked, "It's true, though. I waited all my life to fall in love. I waited twenty years for my mother. Those things were well worth it."

Chrissy wrapped her arms around Steve's waist. "I love you, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

Steve smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you more than you'll ever know, Chrissy Elizabeth Raines."

**I hope you enjoyed "How I Met Steve's Mother." You guys are the best! My next story, "Love is a Battlefield," which will begin Monday, October 29th, chronicles two life-changing events that could change the course of Five-0 and Steve and Chrissy's relationship permanently. Thanks again, and until then, happy reading!**


End file.
